RTL Klub
RTL Klub is Hungarian commercial television network owned by RTL Magyarország. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, sports, reality shows, children's and series programmings. History Radio Luxembourg was launched on 1933, and in 1955 the launch of television broadcasts. His name was CLT-UFA (Compagnie luxembourgeoise de télédiffusion and Universum Film AG). RTL (Radio Télévison Luxembourg) was abbreviated in 1966 by Jean Prouvost. The company was founded on April 8, 1997 in order to apply for a tender for the establishment of a Hungarian, terrestrial, national, commercial television channel by the National Radio and Television Board (ORTT). One of the two offered licenses was won by M-RTL. The initial concession period was years (2006, then the media authority of the time, ORTT extended for another 5 years without competitive). The Broadcasting Agreement was signed on 9 July 1997, this date being considered as the starting date of the license. RTL Klub broadcast operated by the Company started the experimental broadcast on October 7, 1997, and the official show started on October 27 after TV2. The current use image has been introduced in 2017. From the beginning, RTL Klub used the traditional TV picture format, that is, the 4:3 format. However, from August 29, 2011, they changed to a 16:9 aspect ratio, while at the same time the set of new programs was renewed. RTL Klub launched its HD broadcast on February 11, 2013, featuring two types of logo - full HD logo with real HD, while the empty HD logo is not HD-made but HD- . This program is available only for certain subscribers at a separate subscription free. On October 2, 2017, after 9 years, the channel was given a new look. Programmings News * RTL Híradó * Fókusz * Fókusz Plusz Entertainment * Barátok Közt * X-Fakto * Való Világ * Csillag Születik * Showder Klub * Házon Kívül * A Széf * XXI. Század * Egy Perc és Nyersz * A Gyanú árnyékában * A Kód * Házasodna a Gazda * Éjjel-nappal Budapest Series * Alarm für Cobra 11: Die Autobahnpolizei * Arrow * Bones * Breaking Bad * Castle * Criminal Minds * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * CSI: Miami * CSI: NY * Dallas * Damages * Deutschland 83 * Esperanza Mía * Fringe * Gossip Girl * Grey's Anatomy * Muhteşem Yüzyıl * One Tree Hill * Primeval * Revolution * Sons of Anarchy * Supernatural * The Closer * The Following * The Glades * The Mentalist * The Tudors * The Vampire Diaries * True Justice Children's * DuckTales * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Nasse * PAW Patrol * TaleSpin * The Garfield Show * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Smurfs * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Yakari Logos RTL Klub (1997-.n.v.).png|First logo (1997-2008) RTL Klub (2008-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2008-present) RTL Klub HD (2013-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (2013-present) External links * Official website Category:RTL Magyarország Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Television channels in Hungary Category:Hungary Category:Launched in 1997